


Will destroy

by EkaKekeTerin



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkaKekeTerin/pseuds/EkaKekeTerin
Summary: I will destroy everything. Your life, your career.And your smile too.
Relationships: Brian Gamble/Jim Street
Kudos: 1





	Will destroy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a translation from my russian fanfiction with google translation and my little knowledge of English. Please let me know if you notice any mistakes in the text. I want to learn how to write in English.  
> Original: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10204217

Jim.

You never understood how I feel every time. Maybe you guessed it many times.  
  
But you certainly didn't understand.  
Didn't understand why I hit you on the mirror. Not that I have been ignoring your calls, letters, telegraphs for six months already. Not the constant searches of me on familiar streets. You don't understand anything, Jim, but you were the only one who did the shit.  
  
You...  
  
For half a year my hands are on fire to smash your pretty face into blood, seeing your pitiful smile. After all, your wife broke up with you, after that you again went into a binge, smoking a cigarette also listening to Queen on radio. I'm still following you on the sly, furtively. Like a shooter, and you are at gunpoint. Sometimes you noticed something, but certainly not me. Otherwise, we would have dealt with the guns and my enchanting death would not have waited. And at night, when you sleep soundly, I...  
  
I kill people like you. The same fools who do not understand the feelings of others. However, they are definitely worse than you, Jim. Otherwise I would have shot you out of abomination too. Did you even realize that you betrayed me? And between us there were quite a few things, from the first acquaintance and the bar game of billiards, ending with the wound of an innocent citizen and the fact that we had a fight in the locker room. Since then, we are more each other...  
  
Nobody. We're not pals at all.  
  
Almost six years ago I believed that we could be friends to the grave. We often worked side by side, guessed each other's thoughts, had common tactics and quite a few similarities. Really spent a lot of time together, knowing each other as ourselves. The truth is, you're too faithful a puppy, Street. You don't know how to think with your own head, a real special forces soldier! A brainless slave, to whom I somehow managed to become attached and for some reason did not forget in alcohol, blood and crime. I only remember you more, despise and adore you. And you have the same, only you are on the side of lying angels with outdated principles and marasmus from greatness. It would be better if you left with me, brother, and we would be together...  
  
I will destroy you. You, your life, your beautiful sharp cheekbones and dark brown eyes. Your short, sweaty, charcoal hair. Your eternal drunkard smile at the service. Good-natured, sincere, and radiant with joy. Hands with knuckles and scars from our joint missions and the current fight.  
  
I will destroy you.  
It's true. I swear.  
And you have already bent me under you with all your strength, trying to press me against the cold rails. I don't want to resist someone like you. Too handsome, too naive, too...  
  
Painful. It pains me to realize that this is how I will end my life. As a world-famous criminal, I will be packed in a black bag, while they will be talking about me for about two more weeks and will be all over Los Angeles. A disgusting city with rotten streets and light excitement. And with Street. Yes, from Jimbo Street, a man with a big stupid brain and a soft heart that serves the old laws and honor. And I…

I hear train sounds.


End file.
